FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Go All Monkey
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Go All Monkey". Review Title Card: A standard Skye title card. Scene 1: Katie is showing Ryder a monkey that she is supposedly, explaining everything about her. She then hears the train, and they both run off to catch the train to get Mandy. The train stops, and it scares Mandy. Mandy then notices that the door to her car is open. The Train Engineer then shows Mr. Porter his car, which is full of fruits. Marshall and Rubble then help him get them out of the car. A banana falls out of the box Rubble is carrying. Mandy grabs that banana, eats it, then throws the peel on the ground, which Mr. Porter steps on when he’s carrying a full box of bananas, sending them everywhere. One lands on Marshall’s head, with it covering his eyes, as Rubble laughs, telling him “Nice hat, Marshall!” Rubble then says “Looks like there’s a banana cleanup, on isle 6!” Such a mediocre line. Ryder and Katie then show up at Mandy’s boxcar, as Katie notices that her boxcar is open. Mandy then gets in Mr. Porter’s van, and drives off. Ryder and Katie notice that Mandy stole the van, as Ryder calls the pups. Skye does a flip off of the slide, as all the pups run to the Lookout. Marshall still has the banana peel covering his eyes, as he runs to the Lookout. He brushes it off of his head, then slips on the banana peel, crashing into the pups. He then says “Sorry.” Analysis: ***1/2, I think the way that this first scene played out was awesome. It was so cool to see three different sub-plots (Mandy escaping, Mr. Porter and the pups with the boxes of fruit, and Katie and Ryder) develop at the same time. There weren’t too many good lines so to say, but the development of the story arch was done very well. Lookout: Zuma and Skye thinks that it’s awesome that a monkey is running around Adventure Bay. Rocky then says “Drove off?” Marshall says “I didn’t know monkeys could drive.” Rocky then says “Yeah, I thought only pups could.” Awesome lines. Skye is needed to find Mr. Porter’s van from the air. Chase is needed to use his net to catch Mandy and put her back on the train. Scene 2: Mandy is driving crazily around Adventure Bay, as Ryder, Skye, and Chase are in tow. Mandy goes off-road, on the train tracks, right toward a different train. Chase pulls up next to her, and uses his megaphone to try to get her to pull the van off of the tracks, to no avail. In response, she throws a banana peel at Chase, hitting him square in the face. That’s funny. With the train nearing her, Ryder puts his ATV on auto-pilot, and jumps in the van, first pulling it off of the tracks, then stopping it. Chase tells him that he managed that just in time. Mandy then jumps out of the van, and runs off to the Pup-Park. He kicks Justina and Julius’ ball, as they embrace Mandy. Chase gets his net ready, as Ryder wants to bring her to them with a banana. Mandy manages to grab the banana before Chase’s net can catch her, as Chase’s net catches Ryder instead. Mandy then runs toward the vehicles, and gets in Ryder’s ATV, and drives off. Chase gets in his truck, as Ryder gets in Mr. Porter’s van, supposedly. Analysis: ***1/2, Storyline continuity. The action scene was done so well here. I feel as if the average viewer would really believe that Mandy was basically screwed in her situation. This has to be one of the better action scenes in the first Season. Scene 3: Mandy is driving Ryder’s ATV toward the Lookout, with Chase in tow, and Mr. Porter and Ryder in his ATV. They all arrive back at the Lookout, with Mandy climbing the Lookout. Ryder then says that she must love to climb, then comes up with an idea. Analysis: *3/4, Storyline continuity. Scene 4: Mandy enters the Lookout, and starts jumping and climbing on everything. Ryder tells Marshall to not let her out of the door. He then remotely shuts the door, as Ryder pulls out a banana. He then throws it down the slide, as Mandy follows it. The voice-over who usually says the names of the pups when they get in their vehicles, says “Mandy” as she flies off of the slide. I thought that was funny. Mandy lands in Mr. Porter’s van. Mandy is seen eating bananas in her boxcar, as Mr. Porter thanks the pups and Ryder. Mr. Porter says that his van is full of mangoes and oranges, but Mandy ate most of the bananas, but he saved just enough to make banana muffins. He asks them if there are any monkeys around who want one, as Marshall starts to act like a monkey. The other pups do the same, as they all get those muffins. Rocky and Zuma both weren’t there, that’s odd. Analysis: ***, Most of the older kids and adults who watch this show might not like ending, but it was perfectly fine. Sometimes, the pups, or even any character needs to be goofy. It makes the kids laugh, which needs to happen. If this show is always serious, the kids won’t like it, and they won’t come back to watch it again. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. The average for all the scenes is 5.2, but I really liked the "Lookout" scene, with Rocky and Marshall's lines. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - He was funny for the whole episode. 2. Mandy - More characters of different species is nice. 3. Rocky - His lines at the Lookout were funny. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.811 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode